Beyonders: Avenging Justice Beyond
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: Lex and his Legion of Doom are trying to take over the Marvel universe will the Red Skull with his Cabal take the fight to the DC universe will the JLA are on Apokolips... Can the avengers and a rag tag team of heroes save the day in both worlds are will they fall in to the Shadow's... This is part of the Beyonders Multiverse so I hope you all like it...
1. Champion no more

**This is a new story in my Beyonders Multiverse. This story is split between the marvel and Dc worlds with some other characters from the Beyonders like Veemon, Davis and the Shadowmon. So have fun give it a shot you may like it or maybe not but just have fun now on with the show Avenging Justice ****Beyond ****.**

**Chapter one champion no more...**

Its bean one week from Davis, Veemon, Minato and with big group of Sekirei that saved the multiverse from Karasuba who is now in a temporary Digi-world made from Davis D-3 and crest.

Veemon and Davis were playing cards as the computer in the nexus started to show a message from spider-man AKA Peter parker. Davis ran to the computer groping his cards on the floor as Veemon picked them up. The Video message started to play as Davis sit on the seat... Peter Parker in his Aunt May's home in new York was setting as he said "Davis I need your help Shadowmon have been attacking new York with some villain called Lex Luthor can you come and meat me at Avangers tower tomorrow night..." Davis then said "ok Peter I'll see you to then but do the Avangers now how you are under that mask..." Peter saying with a sad look on his face "no so it on the down low..." Davis nodded as he said "ok see you tomorrow then and I will help a much as I can will Veemon stays here to find out more on this Luthor..." Peter nodded as he turned off his computer at his end.

Spider-man POV

ok now to tell the Avengers we have some help... now web swinging to the tower as He seen Iron man fighting Shadowmon down town. Spider man webbed down to help the Iron avenger. Spider-man kicked one of the Shadowmon in to the air will webbing the other with some of his light webbing from his holy web shooters. (there from the Beyonders 1st legend wean spider-man is given the sword it changed in to web shooters that fired light and darkness energy for fighting Shadowmon)

Iron man watched Spider-man attack the monsters as he used his Uni-beam to destroy a group of Shadowmon in one attack but this used up all his power. Spider-man picked up his team member to take him back to the tower.

In avengers Tower Hawkeye (Clint Barton) and Black widow (Natalia Romanova) were training with Captain America (Steven Rogers) and Wolverine(Logan) . Hulk (Bruce Banner) and Thor were eating as James Rhodes (War machine) and The Falcon (Sam Wilson) tried to slow them down... Then Spider-man holding Iron man landed on the tower as new Shadowmon started to attack the two Avengers...

All the avengers attack the Shadowmon with Spider-man trying to keep them back as a new female hero named Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers how is a teenager in this world just for a story ponit letter). Ms Marvel used her powers to sand a energy blast at the Shadowmon as Spider-man kicked a group in together. This made the Monster combined in to a bigger treat wean the new hero fired an attack right through the beast.

Out in the city a green teen with a holy sword was fighting Shadowmon all alone. wean a Shadowmon attack him he changed in to an animal to get out the way of their attacks to change back and cut the monster in two. The Green teen looked up at the Avengers tower with a smile on his face as he seen the Shadowmon head to it. He then started to walk to the town saying "I'll just have to take the fight up there."

Back on the tower Ms Marvel attacked Spider-man with a small energy blast saying "so is this all your fault..." Spider-man Moved out the way from her attacks wall saying "the hell I get back for a week and all ready I am now the public menace all over again." Ms Marvel then attacked the spider with a larger energy blast attack but Captain America jumped in the way saying "I am sorry to say this Ms Marvel we gave you a chance in the avengers the same as Spider-man but you are not to attack a team member unless there is a reason..." She then landed next to Spider-man as she punched him in the gut as she said "I what attack him but I will give him a warning Cap... If anyone gets killed become of this Shadowmon thing I will put you in the cell myself." Spider-man lying on the ground said in plan "what the hell I only came here to till you guys that my friend is coming to help out with the monster Dam it..." Spider-man then started to stand with the help of Captain America. Spider-man then started to run with a limp to then jump of the tower and web swing his way home. Wolverine just watched this saying "how the hell can he still do that with his whole body destroyed." Hawkeye just said out of nowhere "so who do you guys think he is then..." They all just shook their heads as Hawkeye said happily "what I can't be the only one who what's to know right."

Back with Davis and Veemon the next day in the nexus Veemon said to Davis "Are you going to see Karasuba before you go and help Peter..." Davis just looked down at his partner as he said "I don't know what to do any more Vee wean I meet her on that old island we were fight one another and out of knower she kissed me and we become one..." A tear fell from his eyes as he opened a portal to Spider-man new York. Davis then started to walk in to this world as Veemon said "will good luck Davis and don't do anything stupid ok..." Davis waved his left hand saying "ok see you later Veemon."

Davis now landed in an old alleyway near the midtown high school. Davis looked around the school grounds as he walked past a window to the science room. In the Science room Peter and his science partners Harry Osborn, Mary Jane and Carol Danvers wean Peter seen Davis outside the room as he said fell to the ground in pain. Carol and Mary then moved to his side to help him up as Harry started to talk to the teacher as the girls started to take him to their school nurses office.

They got him to the office as Gwen Stacy who was sitting waiting on the nurses. All four of them were friends but Carol she was the new girl in school. She had just moved into new York wean she got the powers of the Kree from Captain Marvel (Mar-vell) who came to earth to help the Fantastic Four stop a Skrull group from taking over the world. She had got to close to Mar-vell wean he had been hit by a blast of his power. Her Mutant power had started to absorb his power and take some of ability's he had. After this Ms Marvel was born to stopped the Skrull from taking over the world.

Ms Marvel joined the Avengers a week later with the help of Ms Fantastic passing her name to Captain America who made Iron man pay for her family's new home in new York. That was the day she meet Peter Parker who helped me with moving in and became her 1st friend. The nurse came to see Gwen and Peter as the others started to head back to class.

Gwen was sent back to class as Peter and was sent home as he seen Davis sitting on a bench outside the school. Peter walked up to the young man as he was holding his D-3 crying. Peter put his hand on his shoulder as he said "so Davis you came a little soon and what wrong with the champion of light." Davis wiped the tear as he said "so the spider is just a school kid then I was think you were marred one." Peter put his hand on his face as he said "yeah I was before I made a deal with the devil or you may know him as Mephisto." Davis said will walking off said "what did you get from it." Peter started to follow the young Beyonder.

Peter started to say to Davis "my aunts life and a chances to re-live my life just with no way to tall Mary Jane that I love here and was once her husband." Davis started to laugh as he said "will just to say Spider if you fall in love with someone else then you now that is your true love." Peter just shook his head as he said "If you say so then do you love that Benitsubasa more than Karasuba and Haihane scents you winged her lasted." Davis just looked at Peter with some rage in his eyes as a tear fell to the ground. Davis ran into the city looking for a let out to his rage without attacking his friend or the people of the city.

Davis the seen a robbery in progress as a huge man in red costume with a red helmet holding bags of money. Davis then jumped in front of the man with his sword in hand as he said "who is thou appointed to the champion of light." The man started to laugh as he said running at Davis "Juggernaut smell fry." Davis jumped in the air out the way from his attack to see a smell hole in the back of the helmet. Davis put his sword in the hole the then jump off the man as he tried to move the sword. Davis put his hand on to the ground as he said "digi-up thunder armour the storm of friendship." his skin started to change as the black armour appeared on his skin the helmet had the thunder bolt shape. The black armour had blue and yellow lanes on the Eage.

The Juggernaut ran attack Davis in his armour as he kick the red hulking behemoth into the air. Then Davis jumped after the Juggernaut as he punched the helmet off. Davis then grabbed the sword before the helmet hit the ground as the juggernaut grabbed his head in pain saying "Dam it Charles." Davis armour disappeared as he started to walk away from the Behemoth a black man with an eye patch on his right eye pulled a gun out to fire at Davis as he said "who are you..." Davis looked back at the man with the gun as he said " Daisuke Motomiya *the beyonder* and who are you my good friend with the gun..." Then the man put his gun down as he said "Nick Fury the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and it good to final meet one of the Beyonders so why are you on my world."

A team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's came to take the Behemoth a way as Nick Fury said "so you are here to save this world from the Shadowmon with one of your other Beyonder and that Luthor that has been attacking the town together but he is not from your world." Davis nodded as he said "I comes from the world that may old friend Beast Boy who is one of the Beyonders." Nick Fury the started to head a way from the young man as he said "ok will stop Luthor as soon as you can I don't what anyone dying from an attack form that monster..." Davis nodded as the he seen Beast boy watching from behind a wall. Davis smiled as he walked over to the green teen.

Davis looked at his friend as he said "so Beast boy you are here to then so Luthor is from your world." The Green teen then just looked away from the Champion of light as he said "its Changeling and yes he is one of Superman villains will him and the JLA were all in space fighting someone called Darkseid the God of Apokolips." Davis nodded as he started to say "so the JLA are still in spaces then may not be here to save the world." Changeling nodded as they started to walk round the city.

In a secret base under York city Luthor was sitting with his old and new alleys Legion of Doom and Red Skull's Cabal. Lax started to stand as he said "my alleys from my world and this world we will be facing all the heroes of this world and conquering it together." Red Skull started to stand as he said "Vay Luther can you stop captain Rogers or Tony Stark." All his Cabal started to shout as Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) said with a laugh "and what about the Spider-man or the heroes for hire and the Punisher." A clown looking man named the Joker said laughing madly "So your all screed of someone called the Pun-isher HAHAHAHEHEHAHHOHOHO." Dr Doom started to laugh at the Joker as he said "you have no Idea what you are up agents have fun. We will take your world before your heroes return you just keep your side of the bargain Luthor or Latveria with crash over your head." Doom and the Cabal walked in to a portal to the DC world as Luthor started to laugh saying "It looks like the games begin Bizarro Don't free the shadowmon." Bizarro started to stand as he walked to the cage of shadowmon as he said will opening the cage "Bizarro will not free the shadowmon." They started to flood in to the city as Lex said "it looks like are new world will be in under are power in an hour." This legion all started to leave the secret base ready to take this world.

**End of Chapter one**

**This story will focus on the marvel world for the 1st half of the story and the half will be split between the DC and Marvel world as they try and stop the Cabal and the Legion of Doom.**

_**I **__**hope you like this chapter and **__**Please leave a PM or Review and have a nice day!**_


	2. Shadowmon Island

**ok this is the last chapter in the Marvel universe for this story for the next story DC U so have fun ****Reviews or PM me if you like the chapter and have fun.**

**Chapter two Shadowmon Island **

Davis and Changeling were walking around the city as Shadowmon started to flood the streets. They looked at one another as they said "Sword of light come to me..." There swords appeared in their hands wean Davis slashed his sword into the monster wean Changeling did the same making all the monster attack the two beyonders.

meanwhile the avengers were trying to fight the Shadowmon wean Lex Luther appeared on their tower out of the shadow saying "Avengers you have one hour to give new York to me or I will destroy it with my Legion and the Shadowmon." Lex started to walk away as Iron man and Captain America attacked the villain wean Bizarro ran at their attacks saying "I will let you hurt Luther." Bizarro then attacked Iron man as Captain America ran past the bazaar monster... Just before he hit Lex a man Named Sinestro with his yellow ring aiming for the super solder. Cap used his shield to block the attack. Thor was fighting someone known as the Black Adam who was adsorbing the attack Thor fired. Black Widow was trying to hit the yellow speedsters Reverse Flash but was having no luck. Hawkeye was fighting another Archer called Merlyn but the two of them were out doing the other but outside the real battle was about to begin...

War machine, Falcon and Ms. Marvel were fighting Shadowmon wean the Hulk crashed in to a group of monster's. Wolverine cut the monsters in two but they started to combined into one being... Wolverine looked at the monster as he said "the hell You kill them and then they combined into a new one..." Hulk just jumped past the group as he said "HULK SMASH MONSTER!" The Hulk smashed into the monsters.

Back with Davis and Changeling Shadowmon were getting to much for the two beyonders wean Spider-man wedded in with his light webbing hitting the Shadowmon in the making a path for the heroes. Davis looked at his friends as he nodded saying "Its game time..." The three of them attack all the Shadowmon near them as they fused in to a huge monster Davis and Changeling ran up there side to cut them in two with the light from the swords killing the monsters. Spider-man looked at his friends as he said "we better get to the tower now..." He webbed swing away with the two other beyonders following close behind.

They got to the tower were they seen the villains fighting the avengers as spider-man said "guys I have a plan Changeling you should try and help avengers." Changeling jumped a way from the two beyonders as he attacked a Merlyn and past the Quiver to Hawkeye saying "bow man use the anti-speed force arrow..." Hawkeye looked at him saying "what arrows that..." Changeling said "the red and gold one." Hawkeye looked at him as he said "on the super-speed dude right." Changeling nodded as Hawkeye fired the arrow at Reverse Flash... The Reverse Flash seen the arrow coming at him wean he grabbed it saying "is that all you got bow boy." Black Widow just scissor kicked the speedster in the back knocking him out cold wean the arrow froze him in place saying "not so fast now yellow."

Changeling and the two avengers ran to help Thor and Captain America but back with Spider-man and Davis as the spider-man said "Ok Davis you think you can fight any of them." Davis nodded is said "the red skinned alien with the yellow ring I think I can take him ok." Spider-man nodded as He said "ok Davis." Davis jumped down wean Spider-man said "I'll Give Iron man a hand then but how can I fight this thing..."

Davis jumped behind the yellow lantern as Captain America fell to the ground wean Davis summoned his sword in his left hand Saying "hi I'll be your opponent now." Sinestro started to laugh as he point his ring at Davis saying "you will be engulfs in fear Boy..." The yellow energy started to cover Davis wean he said "you think I fear you then you got a another thing coming *Digi-Up Flame of courage." Davis body was covered in flamedermon's armour wean the Yellow energy started to dissipate. Sinestro looked in fear as Davis walked to the Master of fear wean he said "You know true courage comes from facing your fear." The closer Davis got to Sinestro the more fear fell his heart as his ring fell from his hand as Sinestro said "what are you." Davis laugh as he said "Something here, something beyond, I am the beyonder Davis Motomiya." Captain America started to stand as he said "What did you do Son." Davis looked at the patriotic hero wean he said "I just used my Courage all at one forced him to use all his power to try and get my fear to appear but he just wasted his power." The Captain nodded as the ran to help Thor...

Back outside The Joker had appeared from monsters wean he said laughing "and now this world will barn HAHAHAHAHA its just sad there is no Batman to stop me." From a roof a man named Daredevil jumped out of the shadows to fight the clown prince of crime... The Daredevil was fighting with his Staff getting some good hits into the Joker wean he fall to the ground saying "I should have just shut up." Daredevil tide the Criminal up as he said "I'll take you to the avengers before you kill someone."

On the Tower Davis and Captain America started to attack the demigod Black Adam. Captain America's shield hit Black Adam wean Thor throw his hammer at Black Adam wean he fall to the ground with the Hammer on his chest. Black Adam tried to remove the hammer but there was no way for the hammer to be lifted. The villain the said "SHAZZAM!" as he changed in to an old man wean Hawkeye fired a web arrow at the old man saying "Game over."Thor removed the hammer as he said "we must take the fight outside before our city is no more." They all nodded as Davis said "I'll help your armoured friend and Spider-man ok use light attacks and let Changeling hit the big once with his sword got it..." They nodded as Davis Ran off.

With Iron man fighting Bizarro will Lex Luthor appeared from the Darkness with his armour on as he said "Bizarro I will not fight his Iron toy..." Bizarro walked away from Iron man as Spider-man Kicked the Armoured Luthor in the face. Davis Ran in and Punched Bizarro in the chest with his fire claw but it did nothing to the god like monster Davis said as he removed his fisted "the hell is this thing." Bizarro punched Davis in to the air as Davis said "try this on for size *Magna up." His Armour changed gold wean he said "now who asked for a miracle *MAGNA PUNCH*." Bizarro was hit in the face by the super strong punch but all it did was knock the Bizarro monster outside the tower... Davis then followed the Monster wean the Hulk punched the monster back into the air wean Davis said "no time to sleep *MAGNA KICK." Davis smiled at the Hulk as he said "thanks green dude." Hulk nodded as Davis charged at the Shadowmon how were attacking outside with the Hulk close behind him.

Iron man and Spider-man were fighting the armoured Luthor as Iron man said "Web him up Spider-man will I look for the power source..." Spider-man fired webbing at Luthor slowing the armour down Wean Iron man said "Try this *EMP blast." Luthor's armour broke down as Spider-man kicked Lex out the Armour make him hit the floor. Spider-man walked over to Lex as he webbed him up. Spider-man and Iron-man ran out the tower with All the villain were all unconscious.

One hour past and all the Avengers and the beyonders destroyed the Shadowmon and there legion of doom as Changling said "I need to get the crimes back to my world and find what Lex used to get here so I can destroy it..." The Avengers nodded as Davis said "I'll come with you just so I can have some fun before going back to the nexus." Spider-man Jumped next to his two friends as he said "I'll come to them." Ms Marvel started to walk up to Spider-man as she said "Then I'll go to make shore you cannot fight takeover there world." Spider-man looked down at the ground wean Iron Man jokingly saying "you kids have fun and be good." Just as Davis opened a portal to a prison in the DCU wean Daredevil appeared on the tower with the Joker tide up saying "is he one them Avengers." Changling started to nodded as he picked him up and throwing him in to a seconded portal to a prison in the DCU. Davis, Spider-man, Changeling and Ms. Marvel walked into the portal leavening the avengers watching as Iron Man said "who's up for bears..." They all nodded wean Daredevil jumped out the window saying "this is way I work alone..."

IN the DCU Red Skull and his Cabal were in Lexcop make Shadowmon from one of Lex lab as Red Skull said looking into a test tube to see a young boy feeding the Shadowmon "with his power is world will burn in the rage of the Cabal." Green Goblin, Magneto, Dr Doom, Loki, and the Mandarin laughed enjoy as their teams appeared out of the shadows with a group of Shadowmon.

Back with the Beyonder's and Ms. Marvel they were in Gotham wean they seen Robin and the titan's chasing Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy wean Spider-man webbed the plant they were riding away from the Titan's for Ms. Marvel to kick them off for Davis to then grab them as they fell. ivy then kissed Davis with some kind of mind control lipstick but Davis just pushed her of him saying "it's a good thing I have been wearing the fake lips sent the Sekirei thing." Wean he landed on the floor Robin handcuffed the two criminals as he said "thanks beyonders it good to see you all again and I see you have I new member I am Robin, This is Cyborg, that's Raven and last that is my girlfriend Startfire... Davis just to ask where is Beast Boy is he not with you guys." Davis and the others looked around but they coot not see Changeling wean Davis said "I have no Idea where he went but we will look for him ok." The titans nodded as Raven said in her normal voice "Davis can I go with you guys looking for Beast Boy." He nodded as they waved bye to Davis and the Beyonders.

With Changeling in a secret bunker just outside Gotham as he put on the computer to talk to the Doom patrol as he said "I have got the beyonder's in this world and I will help them stop Lex..." Just as he said this a woman appeared on the screen saying "Gar I know you and your friends can do it but don't you think the Titan's should now." Gar looked down as a tear fall wean he said "yes but not yet I still need to know what he did." The doom patrol nodded as they said "Good luck Garfield." The computer turned off as Davis and the Beyonders walked in. Raven looked like she was going to kill Changeling as he said "guys tomorrow we take the fight to Lex cop." They all nodded as Raven said "can someone tell me what I misted." Spider-man and Ms. Marvel started to talk to Raven as Davis said to Changeling "hi man can I talk to you about something in the not here but in the nexus." Changeling nodded as the disappeared in to a portal Davis made...

**End of chapter 02...**

**This was fun to work on but I can't wait to use the Marvel villains in DCU next chapter... I hope to see you all next time...**


	3. Tower of Luthor

**Just to say from the comment to the last chapter Captain America and Black Panther I can say are the batmen of the MU but Moon Knight and Daredevil like Black Panther are just batman... Batman is going to be played by Ben Affleck in the movies who once played Daredevil in Daredevil.**

**Now I can say I loved working on this chapter and it all starts here and the game is on in the tower of luthor... Davis is started to grow weaker and weaker as he heads up the tower with his heart seat on closing Lex's portal for good before his body fades into darkness. Veemon is in this chapter near the end this the goddess and something's from Davis past Read my other story the Zero child to get some more understanding if you wish but you don't have to. So have fun end of my note.**

**Chapter 3** **tower of luthor**…

In the nexus Davis and Changeling were talking to one another as Davis said "Changeling you were all ways meant to be the leader so I will give you my goggles." Davis handed his goggles as Changeling started to say "why do I need the goggles to be the leader Davis." Davis just laugh as he said "that's what I said to Tai." Changeling started to walk to the portal back to his home as Davis said "Wait I have one think to ask you Gar." The green teen stop walking off as he said "then make it fast Davis..." Davis then started to tell him in a sad and slow way "I have not been feeling to the same sents stopping Giga.D my power has been fading and I fill the darkness take hold wean I am in a life or Death battle." Changeling started to look at his friend as he said "so you think your losing your powers from the goddess Davis." Davis nodded as he said "but I will not just sit here and let your world succumb to Darkness." Changeling walk in to the portal as he said "come on Davis you what to live like your dying the just keep fighting instead of staying home in your world or the Sekirei one." Davis started to laugh as he felt the light come from his new leader.

In Changeling's base as Raven and Ms Marvel were talking as Ms Marvel said looking at Spider-man who was making some more webbing "Do you know who is Spider-man Raven..." Raven put her hand in the air as she said "yeah Carol Danvers but I will not tell you who my friend is if he wishes not to tell you yet." Ms Marvel started to looking in rage as she said "how did you know that." Raven looked back as she said "I read your mind now can we change the subject and get looking for the thing that's normal how this works right Spider-man." Spider-man nodded as he said "will working on this new webbing I leaved that computer scan for the energy signal of a portal and we know that that one is Davis and Changeling but that one there that must be the portal we are looking for." They all started to talk as Davis and Changeling came out there portal as Spider-man said "it looks like we have are plan set we go to this city Metropolis is where the portal was made so we will have to go." They all nodded as Davis opened a portal to Metropolis as he said "let's go before something wired happens." The group followed as Raven pressed a button on her Titan communicator.

In the bat cave Robin and the titans were sitting as all there Communicator's started to ring. They all jumped up as Robin said "Titans go." They ran to their air craft as they started to head to Metropolis .

Back with the Beyonders as they walked out in to a Metropolis street as they seen a group Shadowmon charging out of a tower with a Lex cop. Spider-man and Changeling attacked the Shadowmon as Davis ran in to the tower with Raven and Ms Marvel blocking the entices so no Shadowmon would re-enter as Davis climbed the tower. Spider-man fired web at Shadowmon getting them in to groups as Changeling cut them in two. Ms Marvel and Raven Blasted the Shadowmon before they fused in to one stronger Shadowmon. After defeating an army of Shadowmon Raven said to the two Beyonders of Legend "Spider, BB get in the tower we will protect the city you two do your job..." They both nodded as Changeling said will they ran into the base "ok but it's Changeling dam it." Spider-man started to laugh as he said "she will never change for here Changeling you will always be her Beast boy..." He just looked anger as they ran up the tower.

With Davis on floor ten as he started fighting three villain green goblin, Taskmaster and M.O.D.O.K.. M.O.D.O.K started to blast at Davis as he used super speed to get close to the high headed weapon. Davis kicked the big head and put his sword in to the back of the char sending the big headed monster flying around the room. The big head started go flying into Green Goblin as Taskmaster grabbed Davis sword before jumping over M.O.D.O.K throwing Davis his sword as he said "So you use a sword then lets fight to the Death." Davis grabbed his sword and started to get into a fighting stands as Taskmaster charged at Davis. Davis kicked the villains shield as he jumped over the Taskmaster as Davis put his sword in the ground. Taskmaster put his charged at Davis with his sword in had as Davis blocked the attack with his arm as he started to summon his fire armour. Davis smiled as he blasted a fire ball into Taskmaster sending him flying into the air.

Davis ran up the to the next floor as Spider-man and Changeling appeared on the floor as Taskmaster started to stained as Spider-man said "Changeling we better head up Taskmaster maybe too strong for us." Changeling looked at Taskmaster as he ran in saying "I don't think so Spider I can take this guy." Spider-man shacked his head as he webbed Taskmaster wean Changeling kicked the Villain into the air knocking him out or that's what they think Taskmaster slowly started to get back up as he said "I'll just follow them till I can learn their moves and skills."...

Davis clamed some more floors as he seen another group of Villains as He summoned his sword again saying "So who are you guys then or will this be fast or a hard fight." one of them walked followed as he said "I am Magneto an I will ask you one think Beyonder will you join me and help make a word of mutants like us." Davis just started to laugh as he said "No I have Non-Mutant friends and I protect the worlds or them me not of myself and I don't think I am a Mutant." Magneto started to laugh as he said "then I will fight you myself then Davis as I am The Master of Magnetism." He made Davis's sword fly into the air as Davis jumped back as he sword was sent flying at him. Davis started to laugh as he started to jump from his attack saying "you are not that strong Mister of Magnetism." Magneto started to attack him faster saying "you stupid boy." Davis grabbed his sword as he before it hit him as he said "is this fun old man but I will have to go all out." Davis pulled his sword from the Magnetic field. Davis hit the Mutant with the but of his sword knocking him out. Davis was about to hit the ground as he started to lose his strength.

Veemon was watching the battles from the Nexus as Davis started to loss his powers. Veemon started to look in fear as he seen his partner loss his god like powers. Veemon then seen to more villains walk out of the shadows to kill the young man as Veemon opened a portal to help his partner saying "Davisss..."

As Veemon jumped in to the portal Karasuba was meditating as she started to feel Davis power fall from his body. A tear fell from her face as she said "I now he was losing his power and the fight with me never helped I just don't what my Ashikabi to die but what can I do..." As she said this her two friends appeared from a portal saying "Come on we have a Ashikabi to save..." Karasuba jumped in to the Portal with her sword in her left hand as she said "It game time girls."

The two villains were about to kicked Davis to the ground as one of them said "looks like the champion has loosed his powers." The other one said "Can We kill him then." Then the Villain was about to attack Davis as Veemon head-butted the Villain back to a wall as Davis slowly started to stand his he started to feel some of his powers return but his minded started to disappeared like wean he was a boy.

In Davis mind he started to see Wizardmon, Gatomon and Kari watching him as Wizardmon walked over to Davis as he said "you just going to give up and die then Davis or will you fight like the man I know you have grown up to." Davis started to look at his old digimon as he said "but I let you die and I don't know how I got my powers." Gatomon was the next to walk flowered as he said "Davis you think you don't have the power to fight that never stop you..." Davis looked at the Cat digimon as he said "Gatomon I will not give up I just don't know how I can fight back." Kari walked over to Davis as she hugged the Champion of the gods as she said "you don't get it do you Davis." Davis started to smile as he said "I Get it your here to help me giving me the power to fight back right." She started to smile as Kari's skin started to change to look like the dead goddess faith as she said "no my champion I am here to end your life..." She kicked Davis into the air as she started to laugh. Davis started to get back up as he was about to Punch the goddess as she changed her face to look like Kari's Davis stopped dead in his tracks as he jumped back. The Goddess put her lift hand in front of her as Gatomon changed in to a bo staff and Wizardmon started to attack Davis. Davis seen a flash of light as...

Back in the real world as Veemon was fighting the Villains. Veemon was about to growing weaker as he said "DAVIS GET UP." As Veemon said this Davis eyes opened as he started draw his D-3 as it started to glow as the two fused in to "Veemon Bio merge to UFVeedramon the dragon knight of power."

UFVeedramon attacked the Villains as one of them said "you think you can stop me I am Carnage." The villain attacked the digimon as he used a fire ball knocking the villain into the air with some kind of Red slime coming from his skin with a killing scream. The Slime started to move into the body as UFVeedramon started to walk over to the last villain. The last Villain attacked the with rage as the monster said "I am the Abomination." UFVeedramon started to move out the way of the attacks as he said "try this on for size *Ulforce Saber." The attack knocked the Abomination to the ground as Davis and Veemon separated. Davis was fall back into his sleep as Veemon started to fell week. Veemon watch as Davis said "I must fight to save and protect the people I love with or without your power my Goddess faith."

Back into Davis mind as he started to look into his old friend's he started to feel the light coming from his heart. The goddess charged at the old champion as he said "this is over dragon slash." sending the goddess into the darkness of her heart. She started to sand as she said "Davis I was right to pick you to be a champion of light but now you are a god in your own right my old friend..." She disappeared of this mind as Davis power slowly started to grow.

Back in the real world as Davis opened his eyes. Davis then started to walked to the next floor as Veemon said "Davis are you insane you cannot fight them now you're not as strong as you were a week ago." Davis nodded as he said "and it never stopped me before right old friend." In Davis left hand he was holding his sword as he said "There may not be a goddess feeding my powers so I will just have to keep fight like a human till I can find a new way to get my powers back Vee." Veemon nodded as he flowed his partner as he said "Davis I will be bay your side till the end." Davis nodded as he said "I think you and me have a long battle on our way Veemon you think you're ready for the end of the world." Veemon nodded as Spider-man and Changeling walked through the door way to see Davis and Veemon as they said "Davis, Veemon wait." They stopped as Davis said "it looks like the beyonder's are back together let's end this fast I don't have that much time left so to the top." They all nodded as they ran to the next floor.

**In the next chapter as they head to fight the rest of the marvel Villains as Davis time run's low with the other trying to help he stop Lex's Shadowmon for good...**

**_I_**__**_hope you like this chapter and_**__**_Please leave a PM or Review and have a nice day!_**


	4. The Terror of the shadow's

_**Ok this is the last chapter of this story I liked working on it but there is a lot of problems with it will that's what I think but hell did anyone know about the new Titan's tv show hell I hope it's good. Now on with the show.**_

**Chapter 4 the The Terror of the shadow's**

Will walking up the stairs of the tower wean Davis fall to the ground with his hand on her heart. Davis started to feel the darkness flowing from his body as Shadowmon appeared from the upper floor. Spider-man and Changeling attacked the monsters ween Veemon started to hold Davis D-3. The D-3 started to glow as Davis grabbed it. The pain slowly started to fade as he started to stand with the sword appearing in his right hands.

Davis seen all his friends fighting the Shadowmon. Davis then charged cutting the Shadowmon in two ween he fell to the ground. Davis was losing his powers wean Three feminine shadows killed the Shadowmon. As Davis was laying on the ground as he started to feel a pear of lips kiss his. Davis opened his eyes to see the eye's of a killer. Davis then disappeared in to the darkness. Veemon and the other beyonders were left as he said "let's just get this done and save this world." They all nodded as Spider-man said "but who took him." Veemon just said "Davis was taken by the Karasuba." Changeling just said "Way did she take him." Veemon just started to say "it's a long story but he will be fine she will not kill him yet anyway." The nodded as the run up to the top floor.

In a new void were Davis was taken. Davis opened his eyes as he seen a fire fly land on his nose. He started to say "Hi Nat-chan I take it I am dead or something like that." The fire fly jumped off his nose changing into a 21 year old woman with long flowing black hair and beautiful pink eye's. Nat-chan walked up to Davis as she started to put her hand on his saying "It's good to see you Partner but you are not Dead I just dissed to bring you here." Davis started to look at his old friend wean he said "So the Beyonder's are still fighting then." She nodded as she put her hand in the air to show Davis what was happening as he seen...

With the beyonders in the tower

They were fighting Doom Bot's wean. With a flash of light as a young man and woman cut two of the Bot's in two. The other bot's attacked the group as the woman used Water a blast wean she said "Water Celebration." It hit all the bot's as the man said "and that's game." the jumped from an upper floor as He said "the game is still on Boy." Spider-man, Changeling and Veemon attacked Doom with the woman blasting a water ball into the Doom face. This knocked Doom into the roof as he fall to the ground.

Back with Davis and Nat-chan as he said "so you got Minato and Tsukiumi to help thank you Nat-chan." Davis started to stand as Nat-chan said "there come for you I never asked." Davis just started to shack his head as he started to say in raged "Nat I can't believe you." Nat nodded as she started to laugh wean she said "Davis I will never lie to you but I will need you to train you before your body die." Davis started to walk away from her as he said "but they need me Nat-chan." Nat just walked over to him as she put her hand onto his cheats. Her power started to flow into him with his body starting to gain some of his powers back as she said "now you can fight I have gave you one hour at full power and a day in half power." Davis started to smile as he said "then Ill just have to hold back then thanks Nat-chan." He opened a portal as she said "good luck Davis if you win there my be hope for you and your power's."

Out side the tower. The Shadowmon started to over power Raven and Ms Marvel as the Titan's appeared with the Doom patrol. A flash of light appeared as Davis crashed in to the Shadowmon splitting it in half. An army of Shadowmon fall to the ground with Davis cutting them as he fell. Starfire and Negative Man (Doom Patrol member) were fighting the Falling Shadowmon as there teams on the ground with Raven and Mento made a psychic shield forcing the monsters to fall.

Davis landed on the shield with the Shadowmon landing close bay. Davis started to fight them as he ran along the Psychic shield. At the end of the shield he Crashed though the top floor window. The shield started to fall as the remaining Shadowmon started to attack the two team's. Wean Cyborg fired a ray of light energy to destroy the Shadowmon as they all started to run into the tower with Raven and Ms. Marvel in fount.

On the top floor the villain's Red Skull, Loki, and the Mandarin ware about to open a portal back to there world. Just as they were about to walk though Davis come though the window holding his sword in his left hand. The Mandarin attacked Davis with lift hand's Middle Finger ring to fire a Lightning-bot at Davis. Davis then dropped his sword as his Lightening Armor appeared absorbs the attack. Davis ran in close but attacked the beyonder with a cosmic blast. Davis crashed into the wall as he said "Ok time to kick it up." Davis started to charge at the two villain's wean the other's Beyonder's appeared on the top floor.

Spider-man, Changeling and Veemon charged at the Villain's. Spider-man was fighting red skull as Changeling battled the god Loki. Veemon was standing next to Davis as he said "ok Davis." Davis started to stand as he said "it look's like it's game time Veemon." They both nodded as they fused into a mega level digimon called UFveedramon. Minato and Tsukiumi were trying to fight Doom wean Taskmaster crashed though the floor knocking the three of them back. Taskmaster's then looked at his opponents as he charged at Minato. Minato blocked the swordsman as Tsukiumi attacked Doom leaving Minato to his own battle.

Spider-man had webbed the skull as he knocked him out using his fall speed and strength. Changeling had tricked Loki using his shifting powers to become monsters from all Asgardin book's. Spider-man webbed the god up to find it was just a shadow of the real god. UFveedramon charged at the Mandarin as the villain used five of his ring's to send the digimon into the air. The Digimon split into as Davis cut the attack into. Were Veemon was laying on the floor as he head-butted the Ringed king knocking him out. Davis put his sword in the ground as he body started to fade into darkness.

He then started to say "Their is Hope in the darkness and fear is in your light my goddess." Veemon was standing next to his friend as he seen his eye's fell with the darkness of he past and future. Veemon in raged screened Digivolving to a new form made of Darkness called Shadow-Veemon. The Digimon started to stand as shadowmon came running from the wall's them self. They attack the digimon as he just laugh and attacked the monster ripping them into before they hit. Saying in rage "I will destroy this world starting NOW."

Minato was trying to out mach Taskmaster but was getting meat blow to blow till Spider-man webbed Taskmasters legs together knocking him to the floor. Minato then knocked the swordsman out with the but of his sword. Minato charged back a help his sekirei. Doom was out matching the water sekirei till Minato jumped in front of his lightning attack. Minato fell to the ground ween Tsukiumi in raged but her hole strength into one punch. This fist went all the way though the suit of armor as oil fall from it. She then removed her hand as she ran to her love opening a portal with her rapper as she pulled him in leavening the rest of the beyonder's to clean up the mess.

Spider-man and Changeling started to attack the sadowmon as they seen Veemon in his dark form. This Digimon was killing the shadowmon with no effort used. Spider-man and Changeling then started to try and clam veemon down wean Davis started to stand his a staff in his right. His sword in his lift as he hit the staff with the sword changing Veemon back to a digi-egg. The broking Davis fall to the ground as the two other beyonders ran to his side to help him wean Ms. Marvel and Raven appeared on to the top floor to see the damage.

One Week pasted Davis was lying in Titan tower in a medic room as the digi-egg started to hatch. the chibimon started to jump over to his best friend as he changed into a Demi-Veemon. He then fell a sleep at his side as he said "ok good night Davis." The others then came into the room with Spider-man and Ms. Marvel saying that they had to go back to there world. The titan's nodded as Robin said "we will look after the Kid." They left to the room in a portal back to there team's tower.

One month Davis and Veemon were training on the roof of titan's tower as Changeling came up saying said "Davis, Veemon it's good to see you two up and fighting." The Davis started to smile as he said "yeah but I still of one thing left to do Changeling." Changeling started to laugh as he said "Davis It Beast boy know my old friend and what is that thing you have to do." Davis started to laugh as he said "ok BB I will have to go to that tower and find what he used to make the shadowmon." BB nodded as Raven appeared from the floor saying "so you think that you can just leave again Gar." BB started to say "no I will have to go and help Davis... and I that mean's will be gone than yes your right." Raven started to laugh as she said "ok BB just be careful ok." BB nodded as Veemon and Davis jumped into a portal back to the tower.

One hour letter they found Two test tube with a boy and a girl... one of light and one of darkness... Davis freed the two as Veemon and BB help him carry them back the tower.

Over the next two hour Davis was telling the titan's and Veemon that the two kid they found were part of a legend of the goddess. he started to say "he this the Darkness in human form and she is the light. I know what they can do but I need to get them to a save world were they can grow."

They all were talking about the kids as BB said "Davis you take that girl to the sekirei world right and you will train the boy to control the darkness." Davis nodded as the group just watched as Davis picked up the two kids as he walked into a portal with Veemon on his tall." BB said his goodbyes they walked into a portal.

In the Marvel 616 Peter Parker was sitting on the roof his school with MJ, Harry and Carol as he said "MJ, Harry and Carol I am Spider-man." The three of them all most fell off the roof as Peter webbed his friends stopping them from meeting there death's.

An hour past as MJ attacked Peter slapping him for not telling her a long time ago. he just moved out the way. Harry was confused but he said "stop it make sense now he is all ways taking pictures of he for the papers." MJ just walked a way from Peter as she seen Carol in raged say "so you are Spider-man but he is a Menace... and your so..." Carol's clothes started to change into her super hero get up as Ms Marvel attacked Peter Parker. Peter just webbed off before she could kill him leaving his friends on the roof confused.

The end...? (this is just a start to a future story arc)

Davis was now sit in the inn with Minato and his sekirei as The girl of light started to play with the boy of the Darkness, Veemon and Ku. Miya started to ask Davis way he had two kid's with him as he said "the Girl is Kura and the boy is Dai I will give the boy to my old friend Nat-chan and I was wondering if you can look after Kura." The nodded as Davis started to stained with Veemon and Dai walking over to him as Davis said "Ok it stalled and is it ok if I can use one of the jinki's." Miya nodded as she said "way my I ask beyonder." Davis now holding the little boy in his hand as he said "to find my friends and power my heart." She then waved her hands as a jinki appeared in fount of Davis as he grabbed it and opened a portal to the world of Nat-chan leavening all of them confused as Kura said in a sad and cute way "Dad were did you go..."

**The end for now.**

**Thank's for reading this random story and I hope to see you all next time in the beyoned were Davis will help his friends in the land of Yoki's but way is there a pink haired ghost following the one he saved this world one year ago.**

_**I **__**hope you like this chapter and **__**Please leave a PM or Review and have a nice day!**_


End file.
